Sleeping in Silence
by shaweetlilblonde
Summary: chazydie has been in a foster home for 12 years and is leaving now to find her twin sister kitty, and figure out whats going on with her life. everythings changing, and she doesn't think she can handle it. can she stop this and have everything go back to
1. Chapter 1

sleeping in silence

"Mommy? Mommy? please wake up! your scaring me." little Chazydie exclaimed.

She didn't know what to do, they didn't have a phone or anything, she ran down the stairs of the building towards the quiet of the basement. it was cool there, no one to bother her, no noise, just silence. she could hear everything from there. people talking, going up or down the stairs, the dryers and washers, everything. A couple of minutes later she heard screams, and then someone dialing 911.

"Yes, we need an ambulance..." she cried silently straining to hear "...room 357, yes and hurry!"

She heard the sirens, and the footsteps running up to her apartment towards her mom lying in the floor cold, lifeless. she shuddered at the thought, there was nothing she could do. She heard someone coming down the steps, and closed her eyes tightly, she could feel them coming closer and now they were standing right in front of her. feeling their breath on her, she tried to move but they grasped her shoulders. their hands here clammy and cold, they felt, dead. she gulped and opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, and jolted up in a cold sweat.

everything was fine, it was only a dream, one she had had time and time again. lately she'd been having horrible dreams and ending up on the level below her bedroom at the foster home. she figured it to be sleepwalking, but no one had seen her sleepwalk in all the time that she'd been there.

"i've got to get out of here, its killing me." she whispered to herself as not to wake her sleeping roomates. "oh geez. its 4:30 in the morning! i'm never going to get back to sleep." she sighed and flung herself onto her pillow.

Staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles like she did numerous times before, noticed something new. she sat up and looked more closely, it wasn't her ceiling at all! she looked around and noticed she was on the floor below her room. she couldn't explain it at all, she was so confused! she stood up and noticed she wasn't touching the ground. more freaked out than ever she ran up the stairs and ran for her room. she pulled out her suitcase, strange to think that this was used when she first came here. she packed it all up and snuck out the front door, she ran as far as she could, so far that she didn't even know where she was and she had lived in the same town since her mother died, 12 years ago. She found a quiet place under a tree to lay, it was almost morning, 5:45 actually. she just hoped her watch battery didn't die on her. it was so quiet, just how she liked it. it reminded her of the basement of her old house. she finally fell asleep, she was tired, she felt like she could sleep for days, and thats exactly what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chazydie woke up confused, she wasn't in the same place she had fallen asleep in. it looked like she was in a boarding room, but not the foster home. it was nice, she had to admit. she sat up a little holding herself up with her elbows, so she could look around. there were clothes layed out on a chair, and a piece of paper laying on them with her name on it. she got up cautiously and changed clothes.

"hmm, an x. i wonder what that stands for" she wondered aloud.

she walked into the connecting bathroom and looked in the mirror. her face was a little dirty but besides that she was a pretty girl. short curly brown hair tosseled, her green eyes sparkeled, and she was tall and slender. she always wondered what her twin sister looked like. she thought her name was katherine, but she couldn't be sure. her parents had gotten divorced when they were first born and her father took katherine and her mother took her. after she had cleaned up she emerced slowly from the room and into the long hallway. it was very quiet so she was calm. she walked down the stairs, it was huge! she figured she would get lost sometime or another. she laughed at this, knowing she would get lost. as she was heading towards a big room with lots of games and a t.v. (it looked like the rec-room) a boy came up to her.

"hello, i'm nightcrawler. or kurt. just whatever. who are you?" the boy was blue! and had a german accent. chazydie just stared at him in amazement for a bit, speechless.

"um, i'm chazydie." she stammered still a little surprised.

"you know who you look like?..." he was cut off by a very strong looking man.

"kitty" the man said.

chazydie turned around and saw a big man, not fat but muscular, he walked closer, and sniffed her.

"im logan, and you have a twin don't you." he said looking her up and down

her eyes were wide with fear and astonishment. "yes, um, we were seperated when our parents got divorced."

"huh, well come on then lets go talk to professor, because you look like a dear in the headlights." he started to walk off in another direction. "aren't you coming?" he chorted over his shoulder.

she followed willingly, still a little confused. the boy seemed to dissappear into thin air. she ignored it and walked on. they reached some big double doors, and she wondered if they should knock of acknowledge their presence. but instead they just walked in as if he knew they were coming.

"please sit," the professor said, he was a short bald man, and he was in a wheelchair.

logan had left and so chazydie was all on her own, she sat down quickly so as not to seem rude. the office was cozy, a big window was on the north wall. it overlooked a pond, it was beautiful.

"i understand you have a twin, and have been having trouble with floors and staying on them." he chuckled as if it was funny.

"umm, yes sir." it was all she could think of to say.

"here at the institute, we can help you with that. we specialize in special kids if you may." as he finished his sentence a girl came in through the door, literally.

"ahh kitty, im glad your here." he said to the girl

chazydie turned around and it was like looking in a mirror of herself except with brown eyes. she had found her, finally 16 years of hoping and praying and she'd found her without even trying.

"professor, did you clone me or something?" the girl, katherine obviously, sounded confused and angry.

"no kitty, this is your twin sister, chazydie. logan found her under a tree, half in the ground. she is like you and can go through things, like walls and floors. she can also fly. so we have brought her here to study and excell." he finished happy that he could help.

"no, i have a step-brother. night crawler. and thats it." she was angry so she turned away and left.

"well, it seems shes confused. we'll just get you settled in to a room with your sister, room 357."

chazydie had her head down, she was upset, she had finally found her sister and katherine hadn't even wanted her! she felt betrayed, when she heard the room 357, it all flashed back to her. she could see the apartment, the basement, her mother. it was frightening. she shivered at the thought.

"okay." she said, and they started towards room 357.

they walked down the halls and headed towards and elevator, they entered it and the professor pressed the 3 button. something she had done numerous times when she was little.

"you'll love it here, the people are friendly and you'll get to enhance your powers and find your true potential..."

she blanked out from there, it was all blah blah blah. all she could think was she hates me. she dwelled on that thought. it sunk into her brain and wouldn't dislodge. it hurt her more than anything. she could feel tears prick the back of her yes. she blinked them back knowing crying wouldn't help anything. she was just going to have to make her like her. that was her goal and she would make the best of her time here. she had to make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chazydie sat her bags on the empty bed, and looked around. It looked like the room she was in before but more decorative.

"You can put up any posters or bulletin boards you want. Its your room. I'll send someone up to get you for dinner in about an hour." The professor said before he turned around.

She nodded her head in agreement. As he closed the door she sat down on the bed, and laid back. She had to think of a way to make Katherine, or kitty as she's called here, like her.

She decided to put her things away. She started opening the drawers and looking around. There were two desks, two sinks with mirrors in the bathroom, two beds on opposite sides of the room, and two closets.

She opened her closet and there were hangers so she hung her clothes up. After she had put her clothes up, she noticed kitty's closet open so she looked in it. There were boxes and her clothes. She noticed a shoebox labeled 'old times'. She took it down and looked through it. There were pictures of kitty and herself when they were babies.

There were all kinds of letters to Chazydie from kitty and her father. She read through them one by one.

"Wow, she was looking for me too." Thought Chazydie.

She didn't want to get caught and have kitty hate her even more so she put the box back where she found it.

As she sat down on her bed, the door opened and in came a boy. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Chazydie right? I'm bobby I heard we had a new student so I came to introduce myself." He said holding his hand out for an introduction.

"Yea, um, hi. What can you do?" she asked

"I freeze things." He said blowing on a glass of water until it froze over.

"Oh, I can I guess you say fly or levitate, and I go through walls. Like my sister." She replied

"Cool," he sat on the bed, "Don't you hate being so much like kitty though?"

"No, I mean I just met her, and she hates me so I guess not. I'll probably get tired of it later on though." She looked at the floor.

He smiled at her, "Yea, kitty's pretty sensitive."

Chazydie felt herself blush, she was getting embarrassed, and he knew nothing about her. How could he say she was hurting kitty's feelings. She'd barely said two words to her.

He laughed, "I guess you're not as much like your sister as I thought you were. Huh?"

She looked at him questionably, "what are you talking about?"

"This," he held up a mirror.

Her face had gone invisible. She screamed, not out of fear but out of surprise.

_Oh shit as if anything else could go wrong._ She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about it, happens to people all the time around here. C'mon lets go down to dinner and meet everybody." Bobby grabbed her hand, and she blushed again only this time she didn't turn invisible.

They walked into the dining room there were people everywhere! It was a madhouse. The table was so long, there were two open seats, bobby ran over towards them, and saved them. Chazydie made her way over there, and sat down.

It quieted down as the professor wheeled himself into the room and parked at the head of the table.

"Before we begin, I would like everyone to greet our new student, Chazydie Pride, Katherine's twin sister."

Everyone stared at her and she felt herself turning invisible, but before anyone could see, bobby grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze letting her know everything was okay. She smiled back at everyone and returned to normal.

After dinner she went with bobby to the rec room. He introduced her to everyone. The coolest person she'd met so far was bobby and rouge. She figured her and rouge would be good friends.

The professor sent for Chazydie later on that night. She walked along the lonely halls hearing stereos playing in the background. she reached the professor's office a little while later.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about tonight. Sit. Why didn't you tell me you could go invisible?" He questioned her.

"I didn't know I could." She replied quietly.

"Oh, we'll just have to work on expanding your powers, then won't we?" he said as he wheeled around his desk and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she walked back towards her room.

"Don't forget tomorrow you will start school with the others." He yelled after her.

She nodded and when she heard the door close she tore down the hallways and up the stairs towards her room. She silently entered their room, knowing kitty was asleep already.

She sat down on her bed; slowly lifted up her sleeves, and she rubbed her sore forearms. She felt her scars, not needing to look down knowing where they were.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She closed the door and undressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked normal but she wasn't. There was something different, if you look in her eyes you could tell. She was dead. Dead to everything.

She got in the shower, and stood underneath the scorching hot water, watching her old and new scabs reopen because of the hot water. The water burned but she was used to it. Blood poured off of her arms, down her legs and making a swirling notion towards the drain.

She got out, happier than she'd gotten in; she knew she'd fit in eventually. She put on her pajamas and hopped into bed. She fell asleep instantly.


End file.
